


i miss your early morning company

by minimemeyoongi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Contests, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Forgive Me, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, LMAO JUST KIDDING, M/M, Poor Oikawa Tooru, School Festivals, Sort of? - Freeform, Sports, That's it, Twins, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, a weeaboo, aggressive iwaizumi hajime, i WAS, i really don't fucking know how to tag, i'm assuming that tag was created specifically for haikyuu?, i'm done, kind of?, motherfucking hellass, okay, please forgive my lame ass writing, poor oujiyama hideo, they just look alike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: A few of the Seijou Volleyball Club members go to Karasuno for a visit during their sports festival. It seems that Iwaizumi doesn't realise the fact that it is possible there are people in the world who look alike.





	i miss your early morning company

**Author's Note:**

> the scene opens in one of the special chapters, i think, from the manga. if you don't read the manga, it's fine, because i placed nearly the whole chapter here. this work was one of my super earlier ones, as in, july nine. two thousand sixteen. so, yeah. i just copy pasted this from my drafts without editing, because there weren't any typographical errors anyway. enjoy my lame writing and attempt at humour.

"Remind me why we're here again?"

"For fun."

"I feel like I'm wasting a Monday off here."

"Aw, c'mon, this won't be horrible."

Iwaizumi sighed. Since the Seijo volleyball club had Mondays off, Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei dragged Iwaizumi Hajime to Karasuno after hearing that the school was having its sports festival.

Iwa couldn't remember how he actually agreed to this, because during the whole trip he'd been trying to escape and go home. But in every attempt, though, one of the two would notice, and thus the three third years arrived in the school from Miyagi.

"Mattsun, let's go buy some popsicles." Makki tugged on the said youth's arm.

"You guys are treating me to everything I want." Iwa called out.

Mattsun waved as he and Makki walked away. "Whatever,"

Iwa groaned. Now he was all alone, perfect. He looked around. The students were all lively, all of them wearing head straps in either black or orange in color. The food and drink stalls were sprawled around, the smell of various food wafting through the air.

And he disliked it. Not that he had anything against Karasuno, besides the fact that Seijo crushed them and then got crushed back, but he just really felt as if he was wasting his time.

He spotted a familiar looking person, his long brown hair tied into a small bun. Iwa shrugged; better be with someone than be alone in the jungle of a school. "#3,"

The tall person jumped. Slowly he turned and had a bewildered look. "#4," Azumane Asahi tensed. "Welcome to Karasuno." Azumane tried for a brave face, but the shaking countered it.

A head popped out from Azumane's side. "Ah, it's Seijo's ace." Sugawara Koushi smiled brightly.

The captain's hand left the vice - captain's waist to wave. "Oh? Welcome, #4."

"Hey," said Iwa. "Where're the others? Shrimp and Kageyama?"

"They're over there," Suga pointed at a race track, and there they were.

A voice boomed in the speakers,  _"The next relay event is the traditional inter - sports club relay showdown by members selected by their respective clubs. The winner will receive a prize of twenty boxes of sports drink mix."_

"Hinata, Kageyama - kun! Do your best!" Said the first year manager, Yachi Hitoka. Third year manager Shimizu Kiyoko took a picture.

The first one to run was the libero, then the stick was to be passed to the left side spiker #5, then to Shrimp and finally Kageyama.

"Back," the sound of Makki's voice came from behind Iwa. "Heeey, it's Karasuno's ace. Well, Karasuno's third years. Where are the others?" He handed Iwa a blue popsicle.

 _"_ _Let_ _us_ _begin_ _!"_  Boomed the same voice from the speakers. The first club representatives started running, the voice doing a commentary as the club members ran.

Karasuno's libero, Nishinoya Yuu, ran past every other and was about to pass the baseball club member with a loud, "UOOOOOOOOOH!" He passed the baton to #5, Tanaka Ryunosuke.

_"Oh no! The baseball team makes a poor baton pass!"_

And, just before the baton hit the floor, Karasuno's Guardian Deity, living up to his name, caught the stick and passed it to the second representative from the baseball game. Nishinoya shook hands with the baseball team member.

In the sideline, at the same time it was happening, Suga spat out his water, and the two other third years tensed with shock. Suga shouted, "We can still do this! We still —"

"Kyaaaaa!~ Oujiyama - senpai!"

Iwaizumi's eye twitched. His eyes followed the young man who now had the baton. Blonde hair, brown eyes, hair parted to the left. The way he smiled at the girls and waved at them while running at a comfortable pace made the girls scream even louder.

Suddenly Iwa's heart froze, and beat quickly. His face scrunched up in anger for no apparent reason. He turned to Makki and Mattsun. "'Oujiyama'? Is that why he isn't with us today?"

"What high - pitched screams of encouragement! That's the tennis club's ace, Oujiyama Hideo - kun!"

Makki laughed. "Wow, Oikawa's got a twin," he said in a sing - song voice. He swung his arm around Mattsun's neck and brought the other closer. "Look at Iwa." He whispered.

Iwaizumi looked ready to blow, but it was the natural type of ready - to - blow. He'd always felt that way every time he was with the Grand Setter, after all. "When did he get the time to color his hair and fake his way into the school? And  _tennis_ _?_  Why?" He swore to himself that he would approach the fake later, after the race. "Does he really want to crush Kageyama that bad? He's not even racing the guy!"

Mattsun placed a hand on Iwa's shoulder. "Chill out, Iwa. We'll talk to him later." He faced Makki. "He's so slow," he whispered back.

Then Tanaka was beside Oujiyama, giving him a look before passing the tennis ace. The girls booed, Oujiyama's face turned angry but still pretty, and Tanaka passed the baton to Kageyama. Immediately Kageyama started running. He was quick and light on his feet, the formed gap becoming no more as the soccer club member tried to speed up.

Kageyama and Hinata's eyes met. Suga yelled an encouragement.   
Then, suddenly, the two ran. Kageyama didn't pass the stick to Hinata, and Hinata didn't care. They were racing each other now.

Suga face - fell to the floor, which was the largest facepalm he could get. "Those peabrains are racing each other!"

_"Volleyball Club, disqualified!"_

Makki laughed again. "Wow, their ways of thinking are so odd and simple. I bet Kageyama ran because he didn't want the Shrimp to surpass him, and Shrimpy ran because he didn't want Kageyama to catch up to him. How pitiful!" He clapped his hands.

Mattsun smiled a small smile. "I wonder how those two will be once they become third years. They're so incompatible at times."

"It was nice seeing them lose, though," Iwa shrugged and started to look for the one called Oujiyama Hideo.

The three third years found the tennis club ace sitting on a water fountain ledge with a water bottle between his thighs. Oujiyama was looking to the left, where the girls were pointing in his direction and giggling. He winked at them, a playful expression on his face. He lifted up the neckline of his shirt to wipe his lips.

Makki and Mattsun sat on either side of Oujiyama, Makki swinging his arm around the male. Before Oujiyama could pull back, Makki pulled him closer. "Heey, go with the flow. Call that dude over there 'Iwa - chan'," he slyly pointed at Iwaizumi. "Or else you'll get hurt."

Oujiyama frowned and faced Iwaizumi. "'Iwa - chan'?"

Iwaizumi's eye twitched.

Then he drove his fist down on Oujiyama's poor blonde head. "OIKAWAAAA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE? DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT ME TO DRAG YOUR STUPID FACE ALL THE WAY BACK HOOOME?"

Oujiyama curled up, covering his head with both hands. The water bottle fell. His chest touched his thighs, and a whispered scream was heard as Makki and Mattsun laughed, smacking poor Oujiyama on the back.

"Well?" Iwa asked impatiently.

Oujiyama looked up, eyes tearing up and face scrunched up in fear, confusion, anger, and pain. "What d'you mean? Who are you people anyway?" He covered his head more.

Iwaizumi became more pissed. "And now you're like this. Continue the act and I'll really make your face taste the cement."

"My face!" Oujiyama cried.

Mattsun stood. "Iwa, are you sure that's Oikawa?"

"Sure as hell. Noone can sound as annoying as the bastard."

"I'm Oujiyama Hideo! Tennis club ace! Who are you three?" Oujiyama sent dirty looks at each of them.

Before Iwa could land another blow, Mattsun held him back. "I'm Matsukawa. This here is Iwaizumi. That's Hanamaki, my boyf —" Mattsun coughed. "Yeah, nice meeting you."

Iwa calmed down just a bit. "You're really not Oikawa?" Oujiyama glared, and Iwa got his answer. "Sorry," he muttered. "You just really look like someone I know."

"Whatever, you better be glad I won't report you," Oujiyama picked up his bottle, hand still covering his head, and left.

Makki's phone rang before anyone could say anything. "Hello?" Pause. "Karasuno." Another pause. "Okaay, see you." Makki went over to Mattsun and wrapped one arm around his waist. "Oikawa's really near here, so we'll wait for him."

"Where was he, anyway?"

"Said he brought his nephew home. Takeda - kun, I think?" Makki shrugged.

"Takeru," Iwa corrected.

"Iwa - chaaaaan!"

Immediately Iwaizumi's mood dropped below sea level. He turned to the voice. There he was, the annoyingly pretty faced Grand King in all his glory. The real Oikawa with brown hair parted to the left. His brown eyes were behind glasses. His face had an annoyingly genuine smile. "Shut up, Trashykawa."

"Iwa - chan, so mean! And I came all the way here to see you," he frowned. "Ah, hello, Makki and Mattsun. I missed you," he hummed.

Oujiyama was saying goodbye to some girls and Oikawa was smiling for a picture when the two bumped. Now the lookalikes were telling each other about their lives as 'poor, perfect boys who couldn't get privacy for one second because of how good - looking' they were.

"Well, they're really into it," Makki laughed. He and Mattsun and Iwa were sitting on one of the benches, far enough from Oikawa but near enough to see him and where he would be going.

"I seriously thought he was Oikawa," Iwaizumi sighed. He was starting to sweat, and the third popsicle wasn't exactly helping to beat the heat.

"It would've been so great, seeing you drag him home and throw him down in bed," Mattsun sipped his milkshake.

"Matsukawa what the hell. Oikawa and I don't do that."

"Yeah? Then why were you begging for my ass in your dick so much last night?" Oikawa interrupted.

Makki froze. Mattsun froze. Iwa froze. Oujiyama froze.

Then all of the underworld broke loose. Makki and Mattsun cracked up. Iwa marched over to Oikawa and delivered a fifteen second strangulation. Oujiyama just watched Oikawa gasping for air.

"Hey, Iwa, why not do it with both of them? Won't that be great? Brunette and Blond Oikawa!" Makki called in between breaths.

"No, Iwa - chan is for me only," Oikawa managed to say.

"OIKAWAAAA, SHUT UUUUP."

"But it's true though, your dick has shaped my ass from all the many times you placed it in there."

Oujiyama snorted, and laughed along with Makki and Mattsun.

"We'll just be here, watching a movie. Are we allowed to go upstairs?" Mattsun asked as he settled himself and a bowl of popcorn on the sofa.

"Nope ~" Oikawa winked with his tongue out.

"Don't be too noisy, kids." Makki waved at them as the movie started its intro.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I POSTED A WORK IM SORRY FORGIVE
> 
> it really has been a while. i fell into my writer's block and couldn't get out until i finally did, just recently. i'm writing so many stuff all at the same time so it will take a while for me to finish, and even longer to publish. i really just wanted to post something, so here it was. i'm sorry. forgive me. this was written so long ago and i left it and i saw it again as i was going through my drafts and, well, there it is. i'm sorry. i hope you enjoyed anyway!!
> 
> title taken from fall out boy's fourth of july. no, that line has no connection to this work at all. the song is just currently stuck in my head, hence the title.
> 
> please support my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)
> 
> // here's my (very inactive) twitter account! [@minimemeyoongi](https://twitter.com/minimemeyoongi)


End file.
